Professor Magnolia (Adventures)
Professor Magnolia is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Magnolia is a slender old woman with green eyes and brown hair, she wears a yellow dress with long sleeves under a white lab coat, beige ballet flats a purple necklace and glasses. She also wears a purple headband and carries a Corviknight-shaped cane. Personality Biography Sword & Shield arc When Schilly scared the boy, Marvin, with a big mask, Professor Magnolia scolded her for such mischief. Schilly claimed the mask looked cute, but Magnolia cut her talk. She asked Marvin why did he run off a cliff, to which he explained that he had seen a giant Pangoro. The old woman knew this was Schilly's fault, who explained she made a Dynamax Simulation. Marvin was a bit scared, and only wanted to thank the guy that saved him. Magnolia and Schilly took him to Sou, who was sharpening a Sirfetch'd leek. When Marvin thanked him, Schilly thought he could learn more about the Dynamax, to which Magnolia suggested using VR goggles. Schilly gave Marvin the goggles to see the giant Pangoro again. As he unequipped the mask, Marvin asked who these people were, to which Sou, Schilly and Magnolia introduced themselves.S&S001 Having met Marvin, Schilly put the latter on the VR goggles. Professor Magnolia activated the simulation, so Sou and Schilly could show Marvin how to battle against a giant Dynamax Pangoro. With a bit of guidance, Marvin was persuaded into jpoining Schilly and Sou on the journey for the Gym challenge. Magnolia approved of that, and called Marvin's parents, who let him accompany them. As they continued on, Magnolia explained she was the lead researcher on Dynamax, the phenomenon that caused Pokémon to grow to huge sizes. She found out one had to be located on a Power Spot for the phenomenon to occur. As the group had dinner, they watched a show where the Champion, Leon, was supposed to appear. However, the announcer explained Leon could not made it due to his train getting stuck. The group looked outside, seeing that Leon was actually herding Wooloo to let the train pass, but failed. After Sou and Schilly helped Leon, just before he went on the train, he was approached by Professor Magnolia, and was told that Sou and Schilly were her assistants. After Magnolia asked him to tell Sonia, who was doing her work around the region, to visit the Champion Cup, Leon took the train.S&S002 Despite the motorhome having an auto-pilot function, Professor Magnolia rode the vehicle as the trio's journey continued. However, the vehicle stopped, as a tire got pierced. Marvin, Sou and Schilly soon encountered the three Drednaw, whose horns had pierced the tires. As the battle against the three was tough, Magnolia had Marvin get the smartphones from the table. Marvin stated that wouldn't do a thing, and as he took the smartphones outside, he became shocked to see the smartphones floating, and having faces. Magnolia explained that two Rotom entered the smartphones, and with her work, were transformed as two Pokédexes for Schilly and Sou. In the end, after the Drednaw were defeated, Magnolia believed it was for the best to have Marvin take care of Sobble. The rest of the group was happy, but also cried, due to Sobble's tears.S&S003 Pokémon Given away References Category:Female characters Category:Professor Category:Pokémon Adventures characters